


I don't know anymore

by Charley_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, bedtime hugs, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charley_writes/pseuds/Charley_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel isn't used to of his emotions towards dean, he has always felt them, but now they're out in the open he doesn't know how to feel</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know anymore

Castiel was all new to this "Snuggling" thing. Dean told cas that it was perfectly safe, but still, it fely strange. Cas couldn't quite put his finger on what it was about it that felt strange, but it did.

One night, after a long, painstaking hunt, cas and dean went back to their motel Room while Gabriel and sam went back to theirs. "Cas..." Dean asked from the bathroom of the slightly smelly room. "Yes dean" Cas replied in a soft tone. Dean steped out of the bathroom and entered the area with a bed and a television. " What's wrong with hugging me?" Dean asked, looking slightly hurt. "Nothing" Cas lied "Why"  Castiel wasn't used to hugging or sleepinh in the same bed as another human. "Everytime I've tried to hug you, you've always resisted it, or found a way to get out of it, is it because you don't like me? Because if you don't, tell me cas. Don't lead me on, please" 

Cas looked pained by Deans remark. Of course castiel cared for and about him. Dean saw castiel looked more pouty than normal and took this as an invitation to step slightly closer.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you Cas, it's just, I don't want to be messed around, I'm tired of being messed..." 

"I don't know what I'm doing!" Cas interrupted Dean with an almost yell. Cas' eyes started to fill and Dean swooped in for a hug... "I don't know how humans work, I don't know what this is we are doing, I don't' know how to respond to it all" Castiel started to cry into deans' shoulder "This is a hug cas, it's what two humans do, sometimes to show compassion, other times to show intimacy. I do it with you to show intamacy because I love you." 

Cas had stopped crying, now just small whimpers here and there. "Are you okay?" Dean asked softly. "Yes dean, i think I quite like this hugging thing, I feel we must do it some more"  Castiel looked up at dean, his eyes bright like stars. "Okay, let me just put some pajamas on, you hop into bed"

And so, castiel got undressed and so did dean, they both got into their bed and- with cas infront and dean in the back, began to drift off into slumber, cuddled together. Finally happy.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so Please leave comments if you wish, thanks for reading


End file.
